


What it Means to Let Go

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot talks to Jammer about letting go of his old girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Means to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For openveinwriting at LJ, prompt request and fill.

Elliot made his way into the back lounge where Jammer was already perched on one sofa, looking out the bus windows. Pain radiated off of him in palpable waves and instead of driving Elliot away, drew him in closer. Elliot heistated for a moment, wondering if he should let Jammer be, but then decided against it. He had been delicately dancing around the brooding poet for days and he ached to put his arms around Jammer the way Eddie used to do to him; reel him in, wordlessly share the pain, bleeding emotions into one another without talking. But Elliot didn't think it would be appreciated, not from him. Jammer had made that much clear.

Instead, Elliot settled carefully onto the opposite couch. He let his e-reader slide into the crevice where the back met the seat and studied Jammer's profile for a minute. Sighing, he said, "It doesn't matter."

Jammer jerked slightly and turned a frown on Elliot. "What doesn't?"

"What anybody else says. What anybody else thinks. Not even what you think. There's no time frame on grief. You don't just get over it in a day, no matter how unhealthy it is. You do it on your terms. You do it little by little. You do it when you're ready."

"Look, Elliot, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but-"

"I know what it's like to have the floor kicked out from underneath you, to lose the person you love," Elliot interjected. "I know what it's like to feel like you're never going to live again, like it's never going to be okay, like it's not even worth getting up."

"I know," Jammer said, but Elliot wasn't finished.

"I know you've already moved beyond that, and most days, I have too. But you still think about her lots of days, and if you're anything like me, you see her face in random crowds, hear her whisper when you're caught up in something, think of her for no good reason, or for perfectly good reasons." Elliot shoved his hair back from his face. "What I'm trying to get at is that she didn't come into your life and go back out again in a day. You won't get over her in a day either. You can't just partition your emotions off, set them aside, and say you're done with that part of your life, because as much as you'd like to, it doesn't work that way."

 

"It's time to let go," Jammer replied, firmly but sadly.

"But letting go...that doesn't mean forgetting." Elliot said. "That just means that you don't stay dead to the world anymore. You open yourself up and recognize that it's okay to live...she's always going to be there, in your head and in your heart. And that's okay, man. That's okay."


End file.
